


Over My Dead Body

by Shinxshimaru



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1675208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinxshimaru/pseuds/Shinxshimaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Those words brought tears to Ishimarus eyes. He screamed and shouted telling them how they were wrong. How his "brother" wouldn't hurt somone like Fujisaki and how he was about to die an inoccent man. No one agreed with him. Not even Mondo"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over My Dead Body

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this a long time ago when the idea wasnt as popular but only got this account recently so Yay for first fics!

"Mondo Oowada has been found GUILTY!!"

Those words brought tears to Ishimarus eyes. He screamed and shouted telling them how they were wrong. How his "brother" wouldn't hurt somone like Fujisaki and how he was about to die an inoccent man. No one agreed with him. Not even Mondo.

"Alright stop your screaming! It's time for the best part~!" MonoBear said from his seat in the front. Panic surged throughout Ishimaru's body.

"NO!!" He cried out. He couldnt let this happen. He couldnt lose someone he loved so much. He would do anything to keep alive, beg, bargon, ANYTHING.

"No? Well its too late for begging! Iv'e set up quite the show!" MonoBear said as he hoped up and got his gavel ready.

"NO PLEASE NO! Ill do anything but PLEASE! DONT KILL HIM!!" Ishimaru screamed. His throut was starting to hurt from so much screaming and shouting. "Tell me what to do! I'll do it! If only to keep Mondo alive!" Mondo was looking down at him with nothing but pain in his lifeless eyes. He knew there was nothing Ishimaru could do but he wouldn't listen to him at this point.

"Anything?" MonoBear said with curiosity. For just a moment Ishimarus eyes shone with a flicker of hope, but within the next moment it was taken from him. "Well to bad there's nothing you can do! He's a dead man walking now! Let's put him to rest!" Monobear said with sickening glee.

" **NEVER!!** " Ishimaru screamed at the top of his lungs, his voice cracking a bit. He grabbed Mondo by his coat and drew closer to him. " **I WON'T LET HIM GO! YOU'LL HAVE TO TAKE HIM OVER MY DEAD BODY!!!** " Ishimarus eye held nothing but flaming hate in them as he glared daggers at the plush bear.

"Upupupupu~! Such brave words, but you have to remember that can be arranged~ Upupupu~!" With that statement the plush bear claped his paws.

A collective gasp was heard from everyone as a spike like the ones that had pierced through Junko shot tword Ishimaru. It skewered him in a second. The only thing coming out of Ishimarus wide open mouth was a few pathetic whimpers.After a few seconds the spike pulled out as fast as it was in. Ishimarus grip on Mondos jacket loosened as he slumped over. He would have fallen if Mondos arms hadn't latched around him.

In that moment any will Mondo had to live, If there was any left, was gone.

"Damn you....." He growled, gaining the attention of MonoBear and the rest of the students. "I don't matter anymore. I'm a dead man...but Kiyotaka.....He still had something to live for! He had dreams to fulfill! He had a future ahead of him! He still had a chance to be happy! AND NOW BECAUSE OF YOU HE CANT HAVE THAT!!! **HE CAN'T BE HAPPY! HE CANT GO ON! AND ITS ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!** " Mondo shouted. He quieted down for a moment. "If it wasn't my time....I'd find you...and I'd kill you...for taking away his chances..." he growled. He stopped when he felt someone grip his jacket.

"....no..." A pitiful voice was heard. Mondo looked down to a sadly smiling Kiyotaka. Tears streaming down from bright ruby eyes. He was shaking as if he could barley hold himself up. "I-..It's ok....I wouldn't....b-be able..to go on..with o-out you....Your..t-too important...to me..." He leaned his head onto Mondo's shoulder. "I'll see you soon." Kiyotaka slumped again. This time he was not going to get back up. Mondo felt his own tears slip down his face and watched them splash onto Kiyotakas black hair.

"Upupupu~! Well time to get down to business!! Upupupu!" Monobear broke the silence as he slammed his gavel down on the button. Mondo was suddenly dragged away to watch Kiyotaka's body fall to the ground with out him holding it. He was strapped to a motorcycle and looked forward to see a circular metal cage. He closed his eyes and prepared himself.

"I'll see you soon..Kiyotaka."


End file.
